


Head Above Water

by SlytherinChaser_cloy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Founders Era, Multi, Protective Slytherins, Slytherins Being Slytherins, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinChaser_cloy/pseuds/SlytherinChaser_cloy
Summary: Collection of monologues and thoughts of Slytherins next their element: water.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint/Original Female Character(s), Rowena Ravenclaw/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this collection.

**Introduction**

Our element is **water**

calm yet powerful,

always changing but seems untouched,

it can produce life and death too.

Our house, the Slytherin House, has got a special relationship with this element.

It makes us feel better, even if everything is falling **down**.

We can think better next a water source,

but our thoughts aren't happy all the time...

This is a collection of monologues of some Slytherin students,

who told the water their deepest secrets and reflections.


	2. Salazar Slytherin

**Salazar Slytherin**

**Black Lake**

Dear Rowena,

I hoped that you, at least you, would understand my point of view..

How could you defend them after everything they have done?

I tought we were on the same side, but no, this time you chose him.

It's ironic how you always hated his being so loud and now you are this close

How could this happen..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always thought that during the Founders Era, Slytherin was in love or at least attracted to Rowena Rawenclaw and he felt betrayed when she chose to admit muggleborn too at Hogwarts. He feels like Godric is the cause of their falling apart and notices how close they got.
> 
> I really hope you liked this chapter, for any review or mispelling correction (English isn't my first language) leave a comment please.
> 
> Also tell me which Slytherin characters should I add.
> 
> Thanks for reading


	3. Draco Malfoy

**Draco Malfoy**

**Malfoy Manor garden, near a small lake**

I'm holding close my wife Astoria and our newborn Scorpius.

They are both sleeping as I watch them.

Astoria has a little smile on her face and I hope she's dreaming about me, **us**.

You know, at first we didn't want to marry each other, we just fell in love slowly.

I've never noticed her in school: she was so quiet and she was known only as Daphne's sister.

We first talked during my 6th year, when I felt worst. We just talked, but that meant so much to me.

She was the only one to be there for me in that moment.

That's what I saw in her: her kindness towards everyone and everything.

She is always ready to help the others and cheer them up.

She even likes muggles.. and I'm improving too just to make her happy and see her smile everyday.

And obviusly there is my angel, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

He looks a lot like me, but I feel like he will be as kind as Astoria, or at least I hope so.

I don't want him to make the mistakes I did..

I want him to live happily and with supportive friends who love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you like this chapter too.
> 
> I like the idea of Astoria who makes Draco a better person. He totally deserves an happy life! 
> 
> p.s. she isn't dead in my head and heart, I will always love her.


	4. Marcus Flint

**Quidditch Pitch, showers**

We have won the Cup..

400-250 against Gryffindors!

This is just incredible,

All the people screaming and cheering for **us.**

Wood and his team were shocked, but

for the first time I had something better to do than laughing at their face.

I flew in her direction and hugged her tight.

Every goal, every match was for **her**.

Everything was for her.

She hugged me back and after she kissed me softly.

I was too surprised to kiss back and I went to the showers.

During the after party I'll search for her..I need a moment to realise what happened.

I may have discovered something, **someone** , I love more than winning. 


End file.
